


Get in loser, we're stealing a ghost

by FolkPunkDruid



Series: Beverly Heights Shenanigans [2]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Autistic Spencer Wright, Bonding, Character Redemption, Episode: s01e43 Escape From Beverly Beverly High, Gen, OH ALSO shanilla and rajeev dont fucking betray spencer, Unreliable Narrator, also some insensitive language, i didnt like lolo n kleet and then i wrote this and now i like them damnit, im not fucking calling him iStevie thats not a human name, kleet is Bad at people hes Trying okay, outsider pov, spencer is a sweet boy who cares about his classmates even if theyre total dicks to him, stevie is HOH and nonverbal, theyre his FRIENDS they should be SUPPORTIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolkPunkDruid/pseuds/FolkPunkDruid
Summary: Lolo did NOT expect her day to involve breaking into a secret part of the school, but weird things tend to happen around Spencer Wright. Maybe she should have just walked away when Spencer said he was leaving.
Relationships: Billy Joe Cobra & Spencer Wright, Lolo Calorie & Kleet Kleenerson, Lolo Calorie & Spencer Wright
Series: Beverly Heights Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Get in loser, we're stealing a ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jay_valenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_valenz/gifts).



> FolkPunkDruid 4/20/2020  
> okay but these guys staying friends after this  
> Jay Valenz 4/20/2020  
> nothing like shared trauma to make you get over yourselves and at least tolerate each other!
> 
> this was supposed to be a simple "they dont hate each other anymore and also Oh Shit A Ghost" fic but the plot got away from me and it evolved into. this  
> so have this laregly unedited wordbarf that I wrote in like 5 hours, what the FUCK is up w my ability to write and dudeghost this fandom is tiny and dead

Lolo’s day had been good. When you were Lolo Calorie, every day was good. She had nearly everything she could possibly want, and anything she didn’t have she could get with a snap of her perfectly manicured fingers. Anything, except for kicking all the losers in school out, because apparently her definition of “losers” was too broad. It wasn’t her problem that they weren’t cool enough to join her posse.

And then she’d overheard Spencer saying he was leaving Beverly Beverly High, and Lolo’s day went from good to great.

Until he specified he could only leave under the condition that he could retrieve his school records from The Vault. Then her mood soured.

“The Vault? You’re screwed, no one’s ever broken in there,” Lolo said, lip curling slightly. Great, her chance to finally get rid of the weirdo and it was gone before she knew it.

Spencer’s brow creased in determination. “But I’m going for it anyway,” he said, pausing as he tried to remove himself from the trashcan Kleet had shoved him in with no success. “Little help?”

“If we help you, we might get suspended…” Lolo mused out loud, completely ignoring Spencer’s question. 

“I’d take a hand, even. I’m becoming one with the can.”

“... but if we survive we'll be rid of you forever!” She finished, grinning excitedly as she looped an arm through Kleet’s, tugging him closer with surprising strength. “We're in!”

“That’s great! Now let me learn how to walk while my butt is fused to a trashcan, since neither of you want to help me out, and we can get started!” Spencer said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Kleet blinked. “Okay.” Unhooking his arm from Lolo’s, he began to turn and walk away before the rich girl grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“No, you dense jock, he’s being sarcastic,” she huffed.

“Oh.”

Rolling her eyes, Lolo snapped her fingers at Kleet. “Well, you heard him. We need him out of the trash if he’s going to leave Bev Bev High.” The jock grumbled but pulled Spencer out of the can. 

Lolo immediately went into action, pulling the two boys into a spare room, kicking out the previous inhabitants, and securing a floor plan of the building. The trio immediately began pouring over the plans.

“There it is, there’s the vault!” Spencer jabbed a finger at a square somewhere below the building. “Look at the specs on this thing! I mean, it’s waterproof, fireproof, earthquake-proof, ghostproof, h-” Spencer cut himself off as he seemed to register what he’d just said, eyes widening in surprise. “Ghostproof?” 

Scanning the sheet of paper, Lolo went over the details. “‘Layer of phaseproof alloy, guaranteed 100% effective in keeping ghosts and other ectoplasmic entities from passing through. FentonWorks brand.’ What kind of weirdo moron believes in ghosts?” she scoffed. “And here I didn’t think Ponzi could get any more pathetic.”

Spencer bolted upright, his entire body tensed in panic like he was about to sprint down the hall. Or maybe cry, Lolo didn’t know what the loser did when he wasn’t making movies, and she didn’t much care. “Oh no, Billy!”

She raised an eyebrow. Billy? Who the heck was Billy, and what could he possibly have to do with this? “Huh?”

Kleet had also voiced his confusion, staring at the skinny geek in confusion.

“Uh…” Spencer stared at them for a moment before quickly plastering on a grin. “That’s just somethin’ we used to say back home, y’know, when something was like, really surprising or whatever, ‘oh no, Billy’,” He laughed nervously, before putting on a near perfect pokerface. “Let’s go!” He called after an awkward pause, running off to who knows where.

Lolo narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Maybe that would have fooled Kleet, but Lolo knew people. It was one thing she had gotten very good at from all her years of rubbing elbows with the wealthy elite of Beverly Heights. And people only acted like that when they had something to hide.

Come to think of it, wasn’t Spencer always mentioning some Billy person? Why would he have anything to do with this? He certainly didn’t go to Beverly Beverly High, Lolo knew everyone who went there. 

She shook her head. Spencer Wright was a weird kid, everyone knew that. Maybe she was just overthinking?

Humming, she mentally filed away the information for potential blackmail and followed the geek out the door. And if Spencer seemed a little desperate when trying to pry one of the grates into the air vents off the wall, she chalked it up to him wanting to leave the school as soon as possible.

~~~~~

Spencer was acting really weird.

Not that Lolo had a really good reference point; most of her time spent around him was antagonising him. But right now? He was staring at the crocodile as Adrian wrestled it with a weird look on his face. Like he was worried and sad. She groaned internally. This kid made no sense!

“What are you looking at? It’s his job,” Lolo scoffed, waving her hand dismissively in her bodyguard’s direction. She stalked off, calling a “Come on,” behind her.

Their little group continued on their way, except for Spencer. He stood there, tapping away on his phone and mumbling to himself and twisting something between his fingers. Lolo groaned internally. Why was this kid so weird? She walked over to him, fully intending to grab him by the wrist and force him to keep moving.

“...responding. Just pick up, c’mon,” he fretted out loud, groaning when the call didn’t connect.

“Are you coming?” Lolo interrupted his talking to himself. Typical Spencer Wright.

He jumped at the sudden intrusion, dropping what he had been fiddling with in his non-dominant hand. A blue guitar pick, hung around his neck by a thin but strong-looking cord as if it were a pendant. It looked like it had been melted at some point, but rescued before the job was complete. “Oh, uh. Yeah.”

Lolo pulled a face, hand on her hip. “What IS that?” She asked, jabbing an accusatory finger at the scuffed pick. “It looks broken. Are you too poor to get a new one?” She teased, hoping to get under his skin. Just because she was helping him didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun with it.

He only frowned though, gingerly holding the crappy-looking pick in his fist. “It’s special to me, okay? It-” He cut himself off for a moment, looking at the ground. “It was a gift from my cousin. Whenever I’m worried I just- It helps to fiddle with it, y’know?”

She mirrored his expression. That was kind of a terrible gift, honestly. Who would want a cheap plastic guitar pick? “Why haven’t I seen it bef-” The rich girl waved a hand dismissively, cutting herself off. “Whatever, I don’t care. Let’s keep moving,” she muttered, turning on her heel and stalking off through the sewers.

And then she fell into a pit full of garbage.

A scream tore out of her lungs as she fell several feet into a mass of disgusting, half-finished school lunches and used plastics. She landed with a squelch, screeching in terror. “Oh my god, gross! I- oh,” she cut herself off as she resisted the urge to hurl.

The smell had finally reached her nose.

She vaguely registered Kleet diving into the garbage and attempting to swim in it, but at that moment she was only focused on not vomiting. She felt a hand gently pat her arm, and looked up to see Spencer. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Lolo. Don’t panic.”

She snatched her arm away with a snarl. “I don’t need your help, freak! I-”

And of course, the walls around them decided that was the perfect moment to shudder and groan. She screamed again. 

“Breathe through your mouth! In, out. Do it with me.” Spencer had his hands out placatingly, speaking in what he probably thought was a reassuring tone. She hated that it was working.

She began gulping air, and he tapped her arm. She shot him a halfhearted glare.

“No, slower. Calm. Big, long, calm breaths. In through the mouth, out through the nose.”

Lolo nodded, slowing down her breathing. Oh wow, that DID feel way better. Almost immediately, the aching in her chest dulled. When had it started aching? “Okay,” she managed, finally calming down. “That was disgusting, but…” She took another deep breath, trying to not inhale through her nose. God, she didn’t want to thank him.

Apparently she didn’t need to, because the walls screeched again. Except this time, they started closing in with a god-awful, metallic, scraping din. Spencer’s hand immediately shot to his pendant, running his thumb along the melted ridges.

“Don’t worry! Adrian will get us out of here!” She wasn’t sure if she was saying that for the group, or for her own sake. “Adrian!” She shrieked, as loud as she could.

“He’s back with the crocodile, dumbass!” Spencer yelled, back shoved against the metal wall as he pushed his scrawny body against it, trying to stop it from advancing. He grunted with the effort, glancing around before his eyes lit up. “Stevie, help me out here! I found something that looks tech-y!"

The tech whiz pulled out his phone, quickly tapping on it. After a few terror-filled seconds, the walls screeched to a halt. He made a trumpet fanfare with his mouth.

The group slumped as soon as the walls were no longer literally closing in. Rajeev let himself fall to the ground. “I am never doing anything physical ever again,” he groaned. Lolo agreed internally. She’d hated every second of that. Her chest felt like it was burning as she took short, quick breaths in her panic.

“Amazing… Work, Stevie,” Spencer panted, tired from ineffectively trying to hold the walls at bay. “What’d you do?”

Stevie started making little beeping sounds in typical Stevie fashion, signing along with his hands. ‘I hacked it and shut it down by bluetooth! Their security was terrible.’ He rolled his eyes.

Lolo wasn’t paying attention. She was too busy trying to remember Spencer’s breathing trick. In through the mouth, out through the nose. Check. Deep, slow breaths. Okay, she could do that. 

She jolted in panic when she felt someone touch her arm. Spencer gave her a lopsided grin. “You’re doing great at those breathing exercises, Lolo.”

“How-” She sucked in a breath. “How are you so… Calm? We almost died!” God, she sounded almost hysterical. How far the queen of Beverly Beverly High has fallen, she thought to herself. 

He just gave a dry laugh. “I mean, I’m totally not calm at all. Honestly? I’m on the verge of a panic attack. I’m just really good at hiding it. Had a lot of practice, y’know?”

Well, that wasn’t concerning at all. Not that she cared about him, or anything. “What’s a panic attack?”

“Well, you were beginning to have one when I told you to breathe.”

Oh.

She groaned. “Does that make me a weirdo too?”

Spencer grinned. “Nah, just makes you human. Don’t worry about it.” He paused, and then added almost as an afterthought, “Also I’ve probably been in so many weird, dangerous situations where I have to be the responsible one that I’m used to keeping a level head.”

And that was MORE worrying. She didn’t really know how to respond to that.

“Should, uh,” Spencer glanced away awkwardly, poking his thumb on the blunt spikes of his pendant. “Should we look for a way out? A ladder or something?”

Lolo nodded. “Yeah, uh. Stevie! Rajeev! Kleet!” She yelled commandingly, immediately back in her comfort zone. “Look for something to get us out of here!”

The horror geek just rolled his eyes. Same old Lolo.

~~~~~

Climbing in heels was hell.

Lolo panted, exhausted from the uphill climb. She usually didn’t walk this far anywhere. She wiped some of the sweat off her brow with a hand, frowning when some of her foundation came off with it. She had definitely not been prepared to spend her day like this.

Honestly, she was wondering if Spencer leaving school was worth all of this effort. Her dress was dirtied and torn, she had broken a nail climbing out of the garbage pit, and now she was sweating her (very expensive, she might add) makeup off.

At least Kleet had made the trek from the garbage pit pass faster. The kid in question glanced over at his group with a dopey grin, saying another dumb thing that would be a joke coming from anyone who wasn’t as big an idiot as Kleet. 

She laughed, perhaps a little cruelly. “Oh my god, Kleet!” Lolo wiped at her sweaty face. If she was going to be dirty, it didn’t matter if her makeup came off. “You’re so dumb,” she grinned. “God, no wonder you’re the worst student in our class.”

“Y’know, I act dumb to make people laugh.”

Lolo blinked, turning to stare directly at him.

Kleet shrugged. “S’why I pick on Spencer, you think it’s funny. I’m not good at school, but I…” He hesitated, searching for the right word. “I pretend to be dumber than I am. I don’t know how to talk to people, but I figure if people think I’m funny, they’ll like me. Not just because I’m good at sports.”

She barked out a laugh. “Why wouldn’t you want people to like you because you’re good at sports?” That was ridiculous! What was the point of being good at something if people didn’t love you for it? She was good at being popular, and everyone loved her for it!

The jock shrugged. “Because if I can’t play anymore no one will be my friend anymore. I want friends that I know will stay my friends.”

Lolo frowned. That was surprisingly insightful coming from Kleet, but she supposed everyone had underestimated him anyway. “So… Why? Why would you stop playing?”

“I… Remember a while back, when I was in hospital?” 

She nodded. He’d been signed to the Los Angeles Suntanners, and after whiffing the winning kick of the game his fans had gone rabid in hunting him down. Apparently, he’d ended up falling off a balcony and broken a few bones.

Kleet sighed. “I couldn’t play for a few months. No one came to visit me.” He looked at the ground, watching his sneakers squeak on the concrete. “The doctors said I was lucky to be alive. Don’t even remember how I ended up in there,” he muttered. 

The rich girl was at a loss for words. She was good with people, but she was better at manipulating them, not dealing with their emotions. “That, uh… That’s not good.”

“I want friends who would come visit me in the hospital, if it happens again.” He stuck his hands in his letterman’s pockets.

“I’ll visit.”

He looked at her in shock. “You will?”

She didn’t even know why she’d said that. She didn’t even particularly like Kleet! He was just someone she went to school with. But at the same time, it didn’t feel RIGHT seeing Kleet sad. He was always the dopey, happy class clown, who kicked footballs down the hallway and got in trouble for it. And tried to make the other kids laugh, apparently. “Yeah,” she said, and was surprised to find she meant it.

Didn’t mean they were friends.

He grinned down at the ground. Soon they were back to walking in silence, too tired from the events of the day to talk AND walk, when Spencer suddenly interrupted the quiet air with a triumphant shout.

“Yeehaw! We have attained vaultage!”

Normally Lolo would have made fun of Spencer’s dorky announcement, but right now she was too tired to do anything more than snicker into her hand. “That’s so stupid,” she muttered to herself.

“I’ve got this!”

And then, like the moron he was, Kleet charged the thick, steel vault door and slammed into it shoulder-first. Lolo winced. He was lucky he hadn’t broken anything again.

“Let the tech guy do it, you clod,” she chided, but it had a lot less venom in it than her insults normally did. She was tired. It totally wasn’t because she’d nearly died with these idiots, and definitely not because they bonded. Because they hadn’t, and they weren’t her friends. 

Definitely not. Why would she make friends with losers like Kleet and Spencer?

Something in the back of her mind nagged at her, though. What if she wasn’t popular anymore? Would her entourage stay with her, or would they just go to the next popular person?

They hadn’t stayed around when Spencer had been king of the school for a day. 

But her quickly derailing train of thought was interrupted as soon as Stevie cracked the vault with a triumphant fanfare. Spencer ran in, and was immediately knocked to the ground.

Lolo started towards him, instinctively reaching out a hand. “Spen-!”

But the words died on her tongue when she saw Spencer… Hugging the air and smiling?

“I know, I know, it’s okay now, Billy. Don’t worry, you’re not alone. I’m here, I’m here. I love you, dude. I’m not going anywhere.” He paused, seeming to listen for something before laughing. “A giant wad of gum?”

Hang on, Billy? Hadn’t he mentioned a Billy? 

And hadn’t that been when Spencer learned the vault was ghostproof?

Lolo narrowed her eyes. “Okay, what is going on.”

Spencer glanced back at her, seeming to suddenly remember he was surrounded by people. He quickly stood up. “Oh, uh… Special effects?”

She growled. “No. No more lies. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been on edge this entire time.” She stepped forwards, poking him in the chest with a chipped nail. “Ever since you found out the vault is ghostproof, you’ve been acting weird. Weirder than normal.” At this point Lolo was too frustrated and tired to even pretend they hadn’t bonded, or that she didn’t care. The past two and a half hours had changed all of that, anyway. 

Behind her, Kleet and Stevie made sounds of agreement. She could hear the squeak of Rajeev’s shoes on the concrete as he stepped forwards.

“What do you mean, Lolo? He acts like this norm-”

“So, you’re going to tell me who Billy is,” Lolo interrupted, completely ignoring Rajeev. She wouldn’t even dignify that bold-faced lie with a response. “An imaginary friend? A hallucination?”

Spencer glanced at the air beside him, seeming to think for a moment. After a few moments he bit his lip. “Okay, uh… You three won’t tell anyone?”

Lolo’s lip curled. “What could possibly need hiding? Is Billy a drug dealer? Are you calling him on bluetooth or something?” Honestly, that one made less sense. How would a phone call knock him to the ground?

He sighed, pulling something out of his pocket. “Here,” he said, offering a pair of sunglasses and a set of spiked bracelets. Lolo grimaced before settling with the sunglasses. Well, at least they were fashionable, even if they were a little dated.

“Put them on,” Spencer encouraged, waving his hands in a ‘go on’ motion.

Lolo heard gasps behind her as she slipped the pair of shades over her eyes, and looked up.

Beside Spencer floated a very excited-looking blue-tinted ghost, an arm wrapped around Spencer’s shoulders. He waved a greeting.

She screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> So Lolo huh  
> Seriously this episode had so much potential and I feel like they didnt go anywhere with it. Let the kids BOND and be FRIENDS  
> I had a little more written and if I find a way to write it well i might add another chapter


End file.
